


Drunk Off Eggnog and Kisses

by Atumun15



Series: 10 Days Of Christmas [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Series, Woojin is t i r e d, and kisses uwu, and rum, big UWU, drunk off of eggnog, he just wants alcohol, hes a dad leave him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: Sure, Woojin would most definitely get drunk off of Eggnog tonight, but he was down with getting drunk off of kisses too.





	Drunk Off Eggnog and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not like  
> back back  
> this is just a thing I'm doing for a ten day count down until christmas  
> This is really bad by the way and hasn't been read through oops
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Now, as the oldest of the group of nine, Woojin was already the certified dad, even if Chan liked to deny it a bit. Some days, it was pretty nice getting to love and coddle all of them without them shoving him away like they would Changbin or Chan. However, other days it seemed he had no voice at all and any sort of control or power he had over the others to get their shit done fell onto deaf ears. Woojin understood why, that they were teenagers and no matter how hard working they were, could not go three months with nonstop working, little sleep, and even more little fun, but that didn’t mean it was any less frustrating. So, when the holidays came around, Woojin couldn’t really bring himself to care that Felix was running around with two nerf guns shooting at anything that made a noise (Woojin tried to ignore the fact that when the fridge started humming that a bullet went flying in its direction) while the rest of the maknae line targeted one another.

 

This wasn’t exactly Woojin’s proudest moment, but could you really blame him that he slipped a bit of rum in his eggnog before lunch? The eldest had been sat at the table with a cup of eggnog and a journal out in front of him in hopes of having the willpower to help Chan with some lyrics but nothing was coming to mind with the ungodly amount of noise in the dorms at the time. He loved his boyfriends, he did, but he was on the verge of not even sneaking the alcohol into his eggnog and just drinking the rum straight from the bottle. Maybe if he drank enough, he’d get some sleep and peace of mind tonight. “Hyung!” It was a high pitched screech, a familiar voice and one that Woojin knew a little too well. Woojin had just enough time to put the glass down before Jeongin went tumbling into his lap, practically straddling his thighs with bright red cheeks of embarrassment, “Sorry, hyung…” Jeongin murmured sheepishly.

 

Frustration may have been thick in his heart, but his love for Jeongin and hate for seeing him upset was a lot thicker. “It’s fine. Just be more careful, sweetheart,” Woojin hushed, pressing a warm kiss to the boy’s dimpled cheek causing him to wretch in false disgust and squirm in his lap. It was always a trick, Woojin knew that, but that didn’t stop him from giving Jeongin what he wanted and slithering his arms around the other boy’s torso and holding him tightly against his chest to press kisses all along his face. Jeongin tried to weakly kick at Woojin’s calves but he melted right into the eldest’s touch and just gave in, if not pushing for a little more when Woojin kept dodging his lips.

 

“Oh my god, just kiss me,” Jeongin sighed in exasperation, reaching up to clutch Woojin’s cheeks and press their lips together sweetly. Woojin chuckled lowly when they pulled away for a moment and pressed a few more gentle kisses to Jeongin’s pouting lips. “Hyung, what's in this eggnog? It tastes good-” When Jeongin went to turn around to grab the glass and give it a sip, Woojin panicked and grabbed it from him to set it back down on the table.

 

“Nuh uh, you little devil child. There’s so much sugar in here and you’re already as hyper enough as it is,” Woojin lied with the same fatherly scolding tone he always used. Jeongin wasn’t completely innocent nor was he completely naive, but Woojin knew that if he were to find out there was alcohol in this apartment, he’d go on a witch hunt to find it all so he could try it and Woojin did not have the energy to deal with that at the moment. Suddenly, their small moment was broken when two figures entered the kitchen with guns in their hands and fire in their eyes. Jeongin yelped loudly at the impact of multiple bullets against his back.

 

“Jeongin! Stop being disgusting with hyung and come on!” Jisung screeched loudly, and the youngest growled lowly in his throat, an almost animalistic one. Woojin could do nothing but laugh through his nose and let the boy go so he could let the rest of the maknae line face Jeongin’s wrath. The man just ignored the screams of terror filling the apartment and took a rather large gulp from the glass of eggnog. However, he really shouldn’t have expected to be alone for very long when he lives in a very small dorm for eight other people to be living there but was relieved to see that it was just Changbin.

 

“Hey, hyung,” The younger greeted with a loud yawn, eyes crinkling shut and becoming glossy when he opened them again. Woojin hummed out his greeting, taking another sip of the eggnog and writing down a line that he quite liked in his head. Between the two, there was silence when chaos was going on all around the house as Changbin shuffled around the kitchen and Woojin appreciated it, but Changbin was his favorite to cuddle if he were completely honest. Suddenly, a glass of water and a bowl of cereal landed on the table next to Woojin before Changbin pulled out the chair and lowered himself into it. They were perpendicular to one another but Woojin could still feel himself relax at the close proximity of the younger. Changbin may have made their group cringe more times than once from his cute acts, but the younger truly knew how to get just about anyone to relax. “What you writing there?” Changbin questioned out of curiosity after a few moments of silence.

 

“Erm… I wanted to help you guys with lyrics a bit but I don’t have much down because it’s just so loud this morning,” Woojin shyly admitted and Changbin’s eyes _shined_ . “They’re not very good though, don’t get your hopes up,” Woojin dismissed both Changbin and Woojin’s talents immediately with a wave of his hand and slamming the journal closed with the other pressed firmly into the front cover to _keep_ it closed. Changbin deflated but it was obvious he didn’t believe Woojin in the slightest. So, he kept quiet and finished his cereal, eyeing Woojin wearily when he could see Woojin chugging the eggnog like a man at a bar would when trying to drink away his feelings. Out of the corner of his eye, Changbin saw a bottle of rum peeking out in the tiny opening of a counter door and sighed.

 

“Get your clothes on while I drag Chan hyung out of bed. We’re going to all go out and grab things for dinner tonight,” Changbin ordered as he got up to put his bowl in the sink. Woojin groaned in protest but got up anyhow, turning around with an empty glass of eggnog and being met with Changbin stood there as if he were expecting something. Changbin’s smaller hands slowly took the glass from Woojin’s hand and placed it on the counter behind him before pressing a little closer to the elder. Woojin’s now empty hands slithered around the base of Changbin’s back and Woojin would never get over how small Changbin felt in his arms. It was entirely endearing to hold him, and it only got worse when the younger placed his small hands on his chest and molded their lips together gently. Everything was gentle with them.

 

“I can’t do any of that if you keep kissing me,” Woojin muttered against Changbin’s lips when they parted for just a moment which only earned him a firm slap to the chest and a groan. Changbin shoved himself away with a huff which didn’t really get him far as Woojin only wrapped him up in his arms again and tugged him close. “One more?”

 

“Maybe when we brush our teeth hyung. The rum tastes really bad,” Changbin snarled his nose up, but only broke out into giggles when Woojin flushed.

 

“Shut up, brat,”

 

They parted for good that time, Woojin escaping into his shared bedroom with Minho, Felix, and Jeongin, but only the eldest of the other three was in there. “Why are they screaming?” Was the first thing Minho uttered to Woojin, never taking his eyes off of the book in his small hands and all Woojin could do was snort. God, why was Minho so Minho?   


“Nerf gun war,” Woojin answered plainly, going over to his closet, slipping off his shirt and sifting through until he found a presentable sweatshirt. He heard Minho scoff from behind him, turning around in confusion revealing his even more defined torso and Minho let out a loud, agonized groan. “What, you big baby?” Woojin sighed out in mild frustration, causing Minho to huff _again_.

 

“Warn a man next time! I could have a heart attack and I might if you change pants here too!” Minho exclaimed, wildly waving his hands around in the air. Almost as if Woojin were taunting him, his hands flew down to the edges of his sweatpants and Minho let out a whistle to freak him out a bit. They knew exactly how to push each other’s buttons. “A striptease? Before lunch? Woojin hyung, how dare you,” Minho scolded playfully and Woojin pretended to go along with it until he escaped out of view behind a small changing foldout they had in the corner and Minho let out a noise that was close to an amused groan of defeat. “Damn. There goes my material for the night,”

 

“You’re disgusting Lee Minho,”

 

“But you love me anyway,” Minho breathed out in a matter of fact tone thinking he had won but Woojin being older and ultimately more experience was always one step ahead of him.

 

“I don’t know if you’ll feel that way after I tell you what we’re about to do to you,” Woojin pointed out as he came back into view of the younger fully dressed but still messy hair and equally messy breath. Minho perked up at that, lips pouted in curiosity and if Woojin wasn’t scared for his life, he probably would have kissed Minho. “Chan and Changbin are coming with me to the store so you’re being left with the others,” Minho stared at Woojin for a moment as if he was expecting Woojin to break out into laughter and tell him it was just a prank but it never came and Minho’s dreams of the day crashed and fucking burned.

 

“You’re leaving me alone?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“With the others?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“To entertain them?”

 

“Yep,”

 

“Without killing them?”

 

“Mhm”

 

It was silent for a moment.

 

“You’re a monster,”

 

Woojin just shrugged.

 

Any advances to get kisses out of Minho went dodged and shot down immediately, Minho wildly claiming that monsters don't get kisses so Woojin told him he’d give kisses to someone more deserving. “Channie!” Woojin singsonged as he left the room with a smirk, Minho delving back into his book trying to forget the fact that he has to take care of five demons with no possible way of keeping himself from killing them all. Down the hall, the man peeked his head out of the door and blinked owlishly at Woojin.

  
“What, Wooj?” Chan murmured, voice thick and groggy with sleep prompting Woojin to coo lovingly. He didn’t fight it when Woojin approached him and wrapped Chan up in his arms to hold him close and feather kisses along the bridge of his nose. Chan was very much like a cat, only making small noises and purrs to show his content and never really using words but Woojin never really minded. It was _cute_. “You better brush your teeth before you kiss me,” Chan threatened and Woojin huffed.

 

“Why does no one want my kisses?” Woojin wailed dramatically, the alcohol in his system kicking in slightly and giving him a tiny bit more confidence.

 

“Brush your teeth and I’ll gladly give you one,” Seungmin muttered as he passed casually, pillow in his arms and walking away as if he said nothing at all while the two just watched him with amusement fluttering in their chest. Woojin gave up after that, trailing into the bathroom as Chan went back into his and Changbin’s room to finish getting ready. Felix was already in there, washing his face clean of what looked like some sort of shaving cream and Woojin studied him for a moment.

 

“Are you shaving?”

 

“Jeongin slapped me,”

 

Woojin hummed in acknowledgment, circling around Felix to grab his toothbrush while the younger shifted over a bit to give him room. They cleaned themselves up silently, sometimes helping the other when Felix became bothered by how messy Woojin’s hair was and when Woojin saw a spare spot of shaving cream under Felix’s ear. It hadn’t been long after that Woojin was completely finished with minty breath and neater hair before he ran out into the hallway with open arms. “Will someone kiss me now? My teeth have been brushed!” It had been a long time since Woojin had felt so deprived of kisses.

 

“I got you, hyung!” Jisung screamed out from the other side of the dorms but was by Woojin’s side in a few short seconds, grabbing his cheeks and sliding their mouths together frantically. Kissing Jisung had always been a treat but now was definitely not one of those times. It was quick and hard with too much spit, but Jisung pulled away with a look of complete triumph and there was no way Woojin could just break his heart like that. So, Woojin pulled him back in for a much softer kiss that was too hard to resist and Jisung absolutely melted. “I was supposed to leave you breathless,” Jisung panted in dismay when they pulled apart and Woojin merely chuckled lowly, running his thumb along Jisung’s chubby cheek.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Woojin reassured, pecking his lips once more and pulling away completely. Jisung cleared his throat and walked away with a pep in his step as if he wasn’t blushing the brightest of crimsons and slightly kiss-swollen lips. There was a snort from beside Woojin, Changbin and Chan stood in the doorway of their bedroom and eyeing the eldest fondly. “What?”

 

“Nothing, hyung,” Changbin shrugged, “You ready?”

 

“Yeah, let me grab my wallet,” and then Woojin was rushing back down the hall with a slight jog, opening his bedroom door to grab the leather wallet before trailing over to Minho and leaning down to give him a peck, which Minho didn’t reject either. “Cuddle later?” Woojin questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow and who was Minho to say no to his hyung? The man was practically irresistible after all.

 

“Sure,” Woojin grinned from ear to ear, leaning down to peck his lips again, and again, and again until Minho shoved him away. “That’s enough of you. Leave and come back quick so I don’t suffer for too long,” Minho pleaded but Woojin just winked and left the room.

 

“Onwards!” Woojin exclaimed.

 

“Alright, hyung. We’re gone!” Changbin called out into the dorms, and suddenly it got very quiet and the three turned towards the living room where the maknae line were all spread out, guns at their sides and pouts on their lips. It was Hyunjin who spoke up first.

 

“...Can we come?” The three looked away from him, resisting the cute puppy dog look he was giving them all. _Must resist_.

 

“Not today, love,” Woojin shook his head, only earning a firmer pout from the taller. Hyunjin hopped down from the couch, dropping the gun onto the spread out pillows on the ground and approaching Woojin. Perhaps he should have expected Hyunjin to latch onto him and curl his long arms around his neck but Woojin was still left in minor shock. “You’re cute, but you still can’t go,” Woojin dismissed with a grin, and the younger let out a loud groan but never separated from the elder.

 

“Can you cuddle with Felix and me when you guys get back?” the mentioned Australian flushed deeply, not expecting to get dragged into this but wasn’t protesting in any way. How could he pass that up?

 

“Sure, love,” and then they were out the door, the maknae line jumping back into war and the three out of the four-member hyung line were off. “I swear he just gets cuter and cuter. That silver hair doesn’t help at all either,” Woojin cooed, wrapping his arm around Chan’s shoulder and guiding him down the corridor and over to the elevator as Changbin texted frantically on his phone. Chan hummed in agreement.

 

“He cuddled with me this morning and the sight of his messy hair… yeah maybe not the best decision on our part,” Chan uttered and Woojin felt his stomach flip at the obvious fondness in his tone. Woojin needed another swig, and luckily for him, he managed to sneak a mug rum and eggnog with him which he would no doubt get caught for but he didn’t care. He was getting drunk tonight. “What are we thinking for dinner?” Chan questioned out of curiosity and Changbin hummed in thought.

 

“Let’s not do anything too extravagant. We’ll be doing big meals for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning,” Changbin reminded, “How about you make that spaghetti again, Chan? I can help you if you want,” Chan thought about it for a moment but ultimately nodded his head anyway. Chan was the cutest human on the planet to Woojin, no matter how little of an action he did, and it was hard to resist the urge to smother him in kisses while they were in public. “Good. I’ll go get half of the list while you two get the rest,” Changbin grinned and separated off from the other two once he got the list and leaving them alone.

 

“We should go get ice cream after this,” Chan suggested absentmindly after a few moments and Woojin pouted.

 

“Let's just pick out a few tubs here,” Woojin paused, “For the others,” He flushed with clarification and Chan giggled at the sight before pulling him off to an empty part of the store to kiss him softly. “What was that for?” Woojin hushed, swiping his tongue across his lips afterward and glancing down at Chan with a grin.

 

“You care about them so much… it makes me fall a little harder,” And then there were other times when Chan was good with his words. When Chan could be as poetic as a proper, professional poet. There were times when Chan could take Woojin’s heart and hold it so gingerly in his hands and Woojin wouldn’t be worried for him dropping it for just the tiniest moment. That's how he felt about all of them, _and it was scary_. “I love you so much,” Chan whispered and Woojin couldn’t help but think that Chan confessing him in the corner of their favorite shop was about as fitting as it should be.

 

“I love you too,” Woojin whispered right back and they kissed one more time before they heard a groan and they quickly separated.

 

“Really hyungs? What if I was a stranger?” Changbin scolded, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping repetitively on the ground. Chan didn’t say anything, only holding out a hand for Changbin who seemed hesitant to take it. However, once he did, Chan pressed their chests together and pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering into his ear what Woojin could only imagine was another confession. Changbin pulled his head away from Chan with glossy eyes and as much as Woojin would have loved to watch their moment, he knew that they needed their own time away from prying eyes. So, Woojin went on his merry way, sipping on his eggnog and staying close by so no one walked down the isle Changbin and Chan were currently in but grabbing everything they needed simultaneously.

 

They all met up out front, no words being exchanged as they paid and left but it was clear that they all held each other a little closer and a little more fondly.

 

When they reached the dorms, Woojin unlocked the door and expected Chaos, but instead was met by a cleaner looking dorm and the other six piled into the living room watching tv. Minho was surrounded by five other bodies, looking about as discontent as an elder at too loud of a party, and Woojin snickered lightly to himself. However, that picked up the attention of Hwang Hyunjin and the elder yelped suddenly when the taller went barreling towards him. “Hyung!” He screeched dramatically as if he hadn’t seen Woojin in months and they were having a heartfelt reunion. “Minho Hyung is so mean!” Hyunjin whimpered and Woojin spared the eldest dancer a pointed look. Woojin was just glad none of them were dead.

 

“Hyung, he literally just told you that we couldn’t watch Moana yet because he wanted to wait until the rest got home,” Jeongin bluntly called out before anyone could say anything else and Minho grinned to himself in triumph.

 

“This is why Jeongin is my favorite,”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, Minho. You’d do anything for him,” Chan laughed before trailing off into the kitchen to put down all the groceries, Changbin and Woojin following suit once Hyunjin let him go long enough to escape. “Woojin, go hang out with the kids and relieve Minho from his suffering,” Chan shooed him off but before Woojin could leave, Jisung was standing in the doorway asking if he could help. Chan and Changbin exchanged a knowing look before Changbin made an excuse for both him and Woojin to leave the room and Woojin understood when he saw Chan take Jisung’s hands and pull him closer.

 

“Minho, you’re free to go,” The man cried out in relief, curling his arms around Jeongin and lifting him up in the air before running off to their bedroom, Seungmin trailing after them with vicious laughter as Woojin settled himself between Hyunjin and Felix. The taller of the three was quick to throw his arms around the elder and tug him close to his body and lay his head on Woojin’s chest. “Hey, love,” Woojin greeted lightly, feathering a kiss to his gray hair. Hyunjin purred in content but tilted his head up anyways to capture a quick but meaningful kiss from the elder in response. Woojin flickered his head over to his left where Felix was sitting a bit away, curled up under a blanket and resting his cheek on the tops of his knees. “Lix, come here, angel,” Woojin grabbed his attention at the same time he grabbed his bicep and it took a bit more coaxing to get Felix to scoot closer from Hyunjin.

 

“Come on. It’s no fun when it’s just two,” Hyunjin pouted cutely. Woojin couldn’t help but feel his heart start beating more erratically when they exchanged a kiss across his chest. Woojin would never be able to get enough of the others and pulled them a bit closer so Felix buried his head in Woojin’s neck, occasionally peppering kisses there.

 

“Angel, that tickles,” Woojin admitted shyly, moving away a bit but Felix somehow got so much bolder and pulled Woojin in for a kiss. Sure, Woojin would most definitely get drunk off of Eggnog tonight, but he was down with getting drunk off of kisses too. Hyunjin pawed at Woojin’s chest, not really to get his attention but so he felt like he was contributing slightly. Hyunjin’s need to be useful at all hours of the day didn’t go unnoticed though. Woojin pulled his lips away from Felix’s to press gentle ones into the younger’s freckled cheeks. “You’re so beautiful, angel. So, so beautiful,” Woojin hummed and Felix grinned from ear to ear. The three of them melted into the couch and began to watch the show playing.

 

Woojin’s hand had been playing with Hyunjin’s hair while the other traced gentle shapes into Felix’s side when Chan came up behind him, “Mind if we trade out, Hyung?” He looked distressed.

 

“Go ahead, doll,” Woojin detangled himself from the two leaches to let Chan sink into his place, the two not hesitating to wrap around him like they did their older hyung and moving into the kitchen where Changbin and Jisung were cutting vegetables. “He telling everyone tonight?” Woojin questioned, not expecting Jisung to jump in startlement. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, baby,” Woojin laughed, stroking the back of his head before placing a kiss to his temple. Jisung just shrugged him off casually, acting as if nothing happened at all.   


Cooking was always an interesting task when Chan wasn’t involved but with Changbin and Jisung, it was always enjoyable nonetheless. Realistically, they had no idea what they were doing and they made it known, but somehow, someway, they made it fun without burning the place down and the food never tasting awful either. “Hyung! Get out of my way!”Jisung screeched at Changbin who was in the way of a hot pan of steaming vegetables in the air. Woojin backed into the counter, almost knocking over his glass of eggnog and taking a giant gulp of it when he got the chance. Woojin was pretty tipsy at this point but he couldn’t have the heart to really care.

 

“Please don’t burn the place down,”

 

Soon enough, dinner was ready, everyone had eaten and was crowded in the living room for a movie, and Woojin was on his fourth glass of eggnog for the night since dinner. “Hyung, can I sit on your lap?” Seungmin questioned innocently, knowing fully well that Woojin was pretty much drunk and willing to take the brunt of his undying affection. Seungmin was always the best at handling affection like that because a drunk Woojin’s affection was very much like a sober Chan’s affection and Seungmin had to put up with that at all hours of the day most times. Woojin practically dragged him down into his lap as an answer, cuddling Seungmin close to his chest and pressing sloppy but innocent kisses to his cheek and neck. “Hyung, you’re going to soak my neck by the time tonight is over,” Seungmin giggled, swinging his legs over Woojin’s thighs so his shoulder was pressed against the front of Woojin’s and his back was against the armrest.

 

“Sorry, pup,” Woojin slurred, resting his cheek against Seungmin’s shoulder and letting the younger trace gentle shapes into the elder’s chest to calm him. The two didn’t get to do this very often as they were always taken from someone else, but the two fit together like two puzzle pieces much like their voices could create the most beautiful of harmonies. They were cute together and could pass for husbands if they wanted to. “M’ sleepy,” Woojin mumbled, nose buried in Seungmin’s shoulder momentarily before he peered up at him with a cute pout. Seungmin cooed quietly.

 

“Go to sleep,”

 

“Can I have a kiss first?” Seungmin swore he heard a scoff somewhere in the room but didn’t pay any attention to it at the time.

 

“Sure,” Seungmin swooped down and puckered his lips, laughing a bit when Woojin joined his with his own in a sloppy manner, “Slow you big drunk,” Seungmin hushed, causing the elder to flush and laugh a bit before they kissed slowly but still a bit sloppy. Their hearts were racing before, but now they could feel themselves relaxing and it wasn’t long until Woojin was fast asleep against Seungmin’s chest with the younger coursing his thin fingers in his hair with that beautiful, open-mouthed smile.

 

There were nine more days until Christmas, they had yet to put up a Christmas tree, and yet Woojin had gotten drunk off of Eggnog and kisses anyways. Besides, being the oldest and looking after nine kids was a lot of damn work.

 

[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1074098953275232256)]

  
  



End file.
